emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
02521
}} "Episode 2521" was a 1 Hour Special, originally transmitted on Tuesday 11 May, 1999. Plot Part 1 Rachel is not keen to go on the picnic and shows Graham the application letters she saw. Roy is upset with Kelly until she assures him that she loves him. Graham flannels with Rachel. Eric finds a broken vase and looks pleased. Rachel gets Chris to look after Joseph and Eric winds her up. Rachel tries to talk to busy Kathy but can't. Graham rips up pictures of his first wife and acts a bit mad. He tells Rachel that June 19th 1993 was the happiest day of his life, the date of his first wedding, but now it is time to put it all behind him. Graham persuades unhappy Rachel that a picnic will do her good. Kathy tells her to go. Roy goes mad at Scott who tells him about their affair. Roy punches Scott. Graham makes Rachel go for a walk. He has the engagement ring with him. He has stuck a photo of Rachel's head on his wife in a wedding photo. Part 2 Roy is rude to Tricia in the Woolpack. Bernice is off to see Alan, leaving Gavin with Tricia. Rachel and Graham have reached the top of Burview Crag, with a fantastic view. He promises to change and apologises for controlling her. He proposes. Rachel thinks it is too soon. Graham tries to convince her to reconsider. He gives a great speech excusing his previous behaviour and she relents. Roy is plastered and Tricia makes Gavin take him into the back room. Graham starts talking about his dead wife and how she disobeyed him and changed before she died. Roy tells Tricia what Scott said. Graham starts planning their wedding and selling their houses to move down south. He goes on about what her role will be in the marriage. He wants to be married on June 19th . Tricia tells Roy about Scott's little secret. Rachel finds the photo with her head stuck on it. She is horrified and sticks the ring back in his coat and runs away. He follows her and finds the ring. He catches up with her at the edge of the crag. Part 3 Rachel and Graham argue at the edge of the crag. Rachel pleads with Graham to let her go home. He makes her promise that she will never leave him. He calls her a liar and she admits she was running away. He pushes her and she falls off the cliff. Bernice and Alan chat about the pub. Rachel hasn't fallen very far. She asks him to help her up. Tricia and Gavin kiss. He asks Seth to mind the bar while he nips upstairs. Rachel pleads with Graham to take her to the hospital but he is convinced she is lying. Stella's antiques are delivered to Home Farm and she finds the broken vase that Eric planted. Gavin gets dressed and tells Tricia how guilty he feels. He knows he can't be the man Bernice feels and plans to leave. Tricia says she feels cheap. Graham reminisces about their relationship. He is frightened he might hurt her and cries. They hug. Bernice arrives home to find Gavin packing. Kelly looks scared when Roy tells her what Scott said. Scott interrupts them. Rachel tries to coerce Graham into being nice to her again. He is convinced until she promises to get him help and he snaps. Bernice tells Gavin that Alan is planning to sell the Woolpack and she wants them to buy it. Kelly shouts at Scott. He tells her the truth about his impotence and tells her he loves her. She tells him she doesn't want him, she wants her brother back. Graham says that Rachel is just like his dead wife. He calls her ungrateful and admits he planted the drugs on her. She breaks down. He hates women because they never accept they are wrong and must change. He tells her that after all he did for his wife, she wanted to leave and he wouldn't let her. As Rachel says he killed her he pushes her off the crag. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday Category: 1 Hour Episodes Category:Featured episodes